In the building construction industry and more specifically in the home building industry, wood frame wall panels are constructed and erected at the very site which is to be occupied by the home. Where individual homes are being built the wall panels usually are constructed without the use of any special tools or fixtures. Where, however, a large number of units are being built at a particular site or where multiple dwellings are being built, special tools are available for facilitating the construction of wood frame walls. Such special tools, however, require that they be set up on the construction site and that the completed wall panels require considerable man-handling from the location of the special tool to the position on the building subfloor at which they are to be erected. In addition the terrain on which the buildings are to be erected may make the use of such special tools extremely difficult.